Ancient Magus' Son
by Steelcode
Summary: AS. This is the story of a young Lycanthrope with no memory of who or what he finds himself in the care of a magus and his apprentice. However, darkness creeps close threatening his new found happiness. Will he be strong enough to protect his new life and find out who he is. Ancient Magus Bride belongs to Kore Yamazaki. Plot/OC belong to me. PLEASE NO FLAMES. Reviews Welcome.
1. Chapter 1

_What is happiness? What is love?_ Ice cold rain splattered on a teen's already drenched head; his ripped and torn shirt unable to fight the chill that dripped down on his already freezing body. Staring outside the traveling prison bars the boy watched as people stared at him like a terrifying beast as a wagon displayed him for the public to see.

 _Am I alive? Am I dead? Why do they stare am I not like them?_ The teen wondered his mind barely alive as his body slowly shut down from his trembles and cold.

"WHOA! Whoa there boys." the boy's eyes weakly opened. Through the haze of the icy rain the boy's eyes found a large stone archway covered in vines and creepers. Straining weak eyes the boy carefully observed as a tall dark figure stepped out from the intense fog of arctic rain.

"What do you bring?" the robed figure asked the driver turning to the viewable cage. As the figure stared at the nearly lifeless boy's body a new kind of shiver went through him as the visibly cold eyes stared at his motionless body.

"I see. Such a rare and beneficial item. It'll need to be chained before the auctioneering. Head to the left." the robed figure said his voice scratchy barely sounding alive.

Hastily the horse drawn cart lurched forward through the stone archway and drifted to the left. An eerie sensation coasted over the feeble youth as they went through the archway and turned inside warily the boy found an ominous sight a massive domed building. Blue flames decorated the dark towers points, shadows drifted through lifeless doors and windows, death and violence clenched the air as the wagon drew closer. Shaking violently the young man felt eminent fear surge into his heart as they drew nearer to the building; abruptly exhaustion and dizziness slammed upon him making his world go black.

 _Why am I here? Why does my heart beat so hard? Why does my body ache and my eyes burn?_ The youth questioned in the darkness as his wits slowly regained themselves as the black was turned into grey.

* * *

He lay tucked into the corner of the wall, a rough metal collar chained him to the cold surface. Sounds and cries of inhuman beasts and creatures resonated throughout the darkened place. Opening his eyes to the grey the boy found cages holding a menagerie of horrific beings; things with three toes, things with horns and claws, others with monstrous jaws. Odors of dirt and filth, death and oils, flame and ash filled the air making the already nauseous boy sick in the stomach. Unfeeling the boy sat up his head staring up at the unseen ceiling the scent, chill, and distant call echoed against the outside wall. With fatigued eyes once again shut the youth sat listening to rain and the wails of the creatures as new sound appeared.

 _More red. More red. I must have more red. I must have more delicious, warm red._ The boy's ears pricked to the scraggly female voice opening one of his burning eyes finding a wild unkempt woman held in iron chains yanking at their captors as one would walk past.

A frame like an old woman with greasy black hair and elongated broken fingernails the woman shrieked and howled as she lunged towards passersby reaching as far as she could for them. The boy watched this erratic lady yell sounding like a wounded animal with each failed attempt.

 _Please more red. Please give me red. Please give me my precious red._ The woman wept as more people passed by her restrained form, acid yellow tears streaming down her hidden face.

 _Why do they reject her? Why do they reject me? Are we not alive? What is this "red" that she desires so? Is it love? Is it death? What is the red?_ The boy wondered curiously as he continued to study the wild woman.

"Next up are numbers twenty six and twenty seven bring them back stage." Gruffly a men arrived beside the teenager and the woman unlocking their chains from the walls, the men holding the lady kept their distance making a wide spider web of chains around her each watching her carefully for one of her lunges. The boy, meanwhile, wore manacles on his wrists and was led by his metal collar after the struggling woman his body weak with every step.

Stumbling and tripping after the enraged woman the boy watched as the grey became white. Held behind a dark curtain the boy watched as the rough woman was hauled onto the light wood stage, leaning to one side the youth found row upon row of theatre seats filled with dark robed white masked people. Eyes hidden but intensions clear in the aura the boy shrank back his ears caught by the shrieks of the fitful woman as she yelled and howled yanking at the people across the stage.

 _I want my red! Give me my red! Why would you hide my precious red?! My red! My red! My red! MY…_ Silence snappishly came into place as the woman became stock still her cries dead quiet. Leaning out from behind the curtain the adolescent gazed at the lady whose eyes were fixated on something in the crowd. Following her direction of sight the youth found a young female standing near the back row a larger figure standing behind the female's smaller figure.

 _MY….MY RED!_ **CRACK**! Suddenly the house turned into chaos as the unpredictable woman broke free of her chains ragingly launching towards the two near the back door.

As the beast like woman hurled herself at the two individuals a wall of thorns entrapped the two. Astonished the youth pulled further out onto the stage as the enraged woman tore away the thorny brambles revealing the two people the larger male in front of the smaller female, his arms opened wide a man shield. The youth watched as the woman effortlessly swatted the larger male away like an over grown fly smashing him into the backstage wall.

 **AHHHH!**

Horrified the teenager watched as the wild woman held the girl by the throat. Her screams sent chills down the boy's spine while the rest of his body was lit a flame. The boy's eyes went between the girls' scared suffocating face and her large guardian struggling to get up for the second round. Eyes finally resting on the girl her eyes filled with tears and the woman cynically staring down upon her like a cat on a robin, something deep within the youth snapped. Sharply the theatre filled with wind and flame, with torn clothes whipping around a mile per hour and a warm golden glow surrounding him the boy snarled leaping out from behind the corner of the curtain. Abruptly the youth soared his body expanding and contorting into a new form body growing longer, fur sprouting like weeds while his puny teeth and nails grew longer into sharp fangs and mighty claws while his clothes were slowly absorbed into his skin allowing his fur to be more prominent. Swiftly the boy emerged snapping his thick iron collar revealing himself in the form of a massive white wolf with miraculously golden eyes.

Wind swept through the theatre rustling the wolf's pristine white coat flames dancing, crackling around him with his brilliant golden eyes resting on the demon woman and frightened girl. Casually the wolf jumped down from the stage advancing swiftly across the damaged seats with gleaming fangs bared. Arriving at the back of the theatre standing defiantly across from the woman the wolf snarled his ears erect his head high. The woman, however, would not remove her eyes from her prey as small trickles of blood were slowly drawn from around the terrified girl's neck as she continued to cry from both pain and fear.

 _My precious red. My precious red you have returned to silence the gnawing in my throat and stomach. To relieve me from my pain and suffering. My…..precious…..red…..BLOOD!_ Lunging forward the woman's gaping mouth reached towards the girl's throat.

Instinctively the wolf threw back his head sending his proud defiant call up to the prominent ceiling freezing the woman in her tracks keeling her over to the floor. Muzzling the call the wolf rushed forward grabbing hold of the girl's black cloak the white wolf swung the girl onto his back her weight no more than a feather to him. Feeling the girl cling to his fur and hide a new strength arose within him, sensing danger the wolf leapt high into the air the wind promptly carrying him back to the stage as the woman viciously swiped at the wolf's broad chest. Facing the almost empty seats the wolf growled as the woman sluggishly gained her footing, snarling the wolf rushed to where the girl's protector struggled to stand gently the wolf deposited the nearly unconscious girl in his waiting arms; the protector nodded to the wolf who immediately nodded back. Whirling around the wolf found the woman hauling herself towards the stage her pointed teeth showing as her rage grew to deadly heights. Snarling the wolf took his place center stage staring defiantly as the woman hastily grew closer, once again the wolf hurdled off the stage fangs bared.

No one could describe the fight that took place in the stands of the theatre. Fangs, claws, nails, and teeth flew as each second turned into a minute, and the minute turned into an hour. Eternity seemed to occur until the wolf and woman broke apart the wolf returning to the stage and the woman landing in the middle seating isles. Bites and scratches were visible on both victims, however, heavier wounds could be seen on the wolf deep lacerations rested on the wolf's chest, back, and neck. Blood streamed heavily from both opponents wounds breath labored as they sucked for air; an abrupt smile revealed itself on the woman's horrific lips.

 _My precious red is here. Beautiful red blood, oh, how the smell invigorates me, however, a Slay Vega's blood is so much sweeter. Wolf that girl…..will…..be…..mine. Her blood will be devoured until she is nothing but a lifeless husk._ The woman thought a menacing smile shaking the wolf to his core.

Snarling the wolf raised himself onto his hind legs slamming his blood stained paws to the floor. Instantly wind, flame, water, and earth appeared in massive pillars beside the wolf taking on his form in a brief instant, each seemed like a mold holding the inner elemental power that raged within them. The woman stared perplexed as the single bloody wolf turned into a pack of snarling elemental wolves. Simultaneously the pack jumped off the stage entrapping the woman in a barricade of massive canines fangs bared as they moved forward till only inches were between them. Finally in one swift silent moment the elements held the woman in their jaws and the white wolf stood over her, her throat caught within his mighty jaws. Primitive yellow eyes staring at the eyeless woman, then in one rapid moment her life seeped away.

 _My…..red. My…..precious…..re….._ Calmly the wolf stepped away along with the elements who after a fleeting look at the white leader smothered, evaporated, fizzled, and disintegrated till all that was left was the wolf, the guardian, and the injured girl.

Staring down at the woman the wolf sighed turning around he found the massive horned guardian and girl staring down upon him from a top the stage. Slowly with painful steps the wolf made his way up the stage stairs till he stood across from the two. Gradually a small breeze swirled around the wolf camouflaging him till the wolf no longer existed and the boy in the torn dirty clothing appeared the wounds from the wolf the only notion that the two were the same. Turning his blue eyes to the two figures the boy gave a slight nod before exhaustion and weakness overtook his wounded frame, collapsing in a heap of blood and limbs.

 _Where am I? Who am I? What am I? Are I human or am I a beast? Am I like the woman wanting something that will harm another or am I like the protector willing to do anything for another? Will I live to even find out?_ The boy unconsciously wondered in the dark as he floated upwards away from shadows and unknown depths to the light and warmth that hovered above him.

* * *

 **Tweet. Tweet. Chirp**

Fatigued eyes opened finding warm sunlight pouring from wide open windows. Gazing up at a white ceiling the boy lay still trying to understand his surroundings. Groaning the boy sat up finding a soft cushion bed resting underneath him, with a comfortably sized room encircled around him. A small wood desk sat beside his foot board a wooden chair facing him with a white pitcher and bowl rested on top. With stiff movements the boy rotated to the edge of the bed discovering tight white bandages around his arms, chest, back, and neck taking note of his injuries the boy wondered what else had happened after the fight.

 **Creak.**

The boy's blue eyes flashed as the dark wooden door opened revealing a girl around his age with warm red hair and enticing green eyes beside her a large black dog standing as tall as her hips with an elongated tail and protective red eyes. Silently the boy watched as the girl stepped over to the desk setting down a pile of clothes before coming to the boy's side. Carefully the stranger reached for the boy's hand tensing as her skin touched his. The black dog came closer his head hovering above the two hands.

"It's alright we won't harm you. I've brought you fresh clothes, I'll wait downstairs with my teacher you may come down when you're ready." The girl said speaking quietly stood up and left the black dog trailing her every step.

Minutes passed before the boy stood his mind still trying to assess his surroundings. Gingerly he hobbled over to the folded clothes his bandaged wounds aching as the boy lifted the section of clothes displaying each one individually. A light weight hooded jean and denim jacket, a pair of dark blue jeans, a dark grey long sleeve shirt, and a new pair of dark brown hiking boots; painfully the boy set to work removing his night shirt and shorts replacing them with his new clothes. Half an hour passed before the boy gradually walked down the small wooden staircase adjusting his hooded collar. Reaching the last step the boy found soft whispers echoing from a warmly lit den, cautiously the boy stepped over to the door finding the horned guardian sitting in a large back chair and the girl resting comfortably on a large sofa; another lady stood in the room wearing a large ruffled dress and baunet serving food and drink. Taking notice of the doorway the guardian stood thoughtfully stepping over and offering a gloved hand to the boy who shrank back in worry.

"It's alright my son; there's no reason to be afraid. Please come in and join us." The guardian's voice was deep and warm glancing towards the girl he asked the girl an important question as his sky blue eyes connected with her bottle green eyes; silently she smiled and gave an approving nod.

Accepting the smile the boy gladly took the hand and was carefully led to the sofa where he gently sat down beside the girl while the black dog took his place on the floor laying over both the girl and boy's feet. Slowly the guardian retook his seat crossing one leg comfortably over the other with hands rested gently on his lap; the girl stood nonchalantly handing her guardian and the boy a mug of warm tea. Staring into the cup of warm brown liquid the boy sniffed at the rich aroma as it wafted into his face; looking around the boy noted his acquaintances taking tentative sips of the hot liquid. Copying his hosts the boy took small tentative sips allowing the warmth to trickle down his throat calming his nerves and relaxing his muscles. Taking in the guardian's appearance in the boy remained surprisingly calm. Wearing a three piece suit with a long wide sleeved black robe, nothing was abnormal about him except for his canine skull head with twisted horns the splayed to either side. His eyes were like black holes holding no life except for his red pupils.

"Well now, I'm sure my son that you have many questions so once you feel more comfortable feel free to ask." the guardian stated resting his mug on the edge of his knee; after another timid sip the boy with eyes focused on his hosts eyes asked his questions.

"What am I? Where are we? What happened after the battle to the woman and myself?" the boy asked his sky blue eyes relaxing with each question that went past his lips.

"Hmmm….where to begin? Well first off we are in the west of London, a city in the corner of England. After you exhausted yourself and collapsed on the stage Chise my student and I bought you as one part of thanking you for saving us from the Baobhan sith. The woman as you call her, her body was sold to a separate buyer. Later after your purchase we brought you here to our home and treated your wounds, fever, and your hypothermia over the last four to five days. We were worried that we had arrived too late. As to the question of what you are well I need to ask a question first do you know who you are?" the guardian asked his eyes firmly holding the boys within the beast like skull of his; with eyes sadly dropped to his resting cup he shook his head.

"I have no memory of my past. All I've ever known, at least I think, was the man that sold me, the cage where I lived, and the land where people looked at me with stone like gazes. Who I am, what I am, and where I come from is a thick fog that I can't seem to pass through no matter how hard I try." The boy replied quietly untrusting of his hands that shook madly the boy set his cup on the coffee table. "Earlier at the cold place what I did felt familiar as if I've done it my whole life but it still seemed new somehow."

"Your kind are known as therianthropes more specifically a lycanthrope but not ones you've seen from those movies that are meant to frighten people." The guardian said setting his own tea on the coffee table. "You were born with this gift and as such can control it at will, however, I have never heard of a lycanthrope that could control elemental copies of itself."

 _A lycanthrope._ The boy thought to himself hoping the word would bring a memory from the fog but nothing seemed to happen.

"Anyhow this is your home now you may live here to your hearts content Child of the Moon, oh, it would be a shame not to call you by a proper name. Do you have any idea what it was or could be?" the boy shook his head to the guardian's question; his name was lost along with everything else and within this lose a new worry penetrated deep within. "Well I guess we will have to come up with something then won't we. Hmmm let me think for a moment…..hmmm from your facial features and body tone I would say you come from an old strand of Celtic stock so your name will be…..CONALL…..yes Conall. What do you think does it fit you?"

"Conall. Kun-al, hmmm sounds and feels good to me." Conall said happily sounding out his new name to himself a bright happy smile on his face. The girl beside him smiled at the new relief on the boy's face.

"Well Conall I guess we had better properly introduce ourselves I'm Chise Hatori an apprentice magus and this is my, oh, whoops I mean our teacher and father Elias Ainsworth." Chise replied gently offering her hand which was given a firm hand shake.

* * *

Morning came and went with Conall being showed around the house and garden of his new home. As the day progressed Conall was introduced to the Silver Maiden or Silky the household neighbor maid and Ruth a Church Grim and Chise's familiar. A little while later Conall excused himself for some private sightseeing while Elias taught Chise her lessons from the past days that were put on hold due to his arrival. With slow uneasy steps Conall walked through the pristine garden the comfortable rolling hills behind giving a calm and serene breeze that easily ruffled his shoulder length dirty grey hair. Cradling his face Conall closed his eyes allowing the sun to warm his tan skin with its delicate rays.

 _ **Remember spring off your hands when going from a hand stand to your feet otherwise you'll end up on your head or rear.**_

Conall's eyes flew open at the sound of the female voice. Looking around frantically Conall searched for the owner only to find himself alone in Elias' garden. Gazing at his hands Conall wondered if he could do it; taking a deep breath Conall focused on a farther off flower bed noting the voice in his head Conall leapt into the air landing skillfully on his hands resting carefully on the cobblestone path. Abruptly Conall felt his arms giveaway under his handstand wobbling only for a moment before heavily thudding to the ground. Laying on the path Conall felt his arms burn with rage as he tried to sit up.

"CONALL!" Conall turned to Elias and Chise's voices as they rushed out the door to his side. "What happened are you alright?"

Still slightly bewildered Conall quietly nodded as he was helped to his feet. With assistance brushing off Conall was aided into the house where he was rested on the den's floor. Slowly Conall took of his jacket and shirt finding his once starch white bandages red with blood. Chise gasped as the bandages were unwound revealing wounds reopened and oozing. Over the next hour, Chise and Elias set to work stitching the wounds closed, reapplying ointment and salve to the lacerations, and covering with fresh bandages.

"I'm sorry." Conall said as the job was finished, and the area was being cleaned. Elias looked to Chise questioningly who shrugged her shoulders to the words.

"Sorry for what accidently falling and reopening your wounds. Accidents happen you'll just have to be slightly more careful as you move around all right." Elias replied a slight chuckle in his voice as he helped Conall to his shaky feet before playfully ruffling the boys dirty grey hair.

Conall half smiled as Elias walked towards the kitchen while Chise finished rolling up the spare bandages. Quietly Conall took a seat on the edge of the couch staring at his hands as he slowly opened and fisted them, in silent consultation Conall wondered whose voice had come to him.

 _It was warm and gentle and familiar. I knew that voice. Why can't I remember whose it was though?_ **Growl.** Conall growled as the frustration grew. Why were his memories gone? What had forced so much of his life to disappear?

Suddenly a new warmth rested on his shoulders and lap. Opening his clenched eyes Conall found Elias sitting beside him his left arm draped over Conall's shoulders, while Chise knelt on the floor her arms and chin resting on his lap. Concern rested on Chise's face and Elias' eyes, slowly both drew closer till there was a tight family hug around Conall. As the warmth and companionship grew salty tears leisurely streamed down his cheeks; pain and frustration flowing from a nearly darkened heart.

"That's it Conall let out all your pain and suffering let it go and allow your heart to fill with light and hope. We will help you and you will help us. We are a family now and we care deeply for you and wish you only happiness." Elias' warm deep voice whispered as Conall's tears dried and his pain lifted.

 _But how? How will I help him?_ Conall asked himself.

As evening drew to a close and after a hearty dinner of stew, salad, and bread Conall helped Elias and Chise make a bed for him on the couch in the den. Conall had found out by accident that Chise had given up her bed so that he could rest more comfortably when he had arrived and recovered. Later after hearing this and with a small brief argument Conall finally convinced his new adoptive sister that he would be fine on the couch. With numeral thick quilts and blankets making up a soft bed on top of the already comfortable coach Conall smiled. Dusk soon shadowed the windows with quick goodnights and sweet dreams Conall watched as lights were turned off and the creaking floorboards were silenced. Sighing Conall willingly called the wolf forward feeling the strength, power wrap around him Conall settled down in the both the strange yet familiar form. After listening to the quiet creaks of the old house as the breeze outside grew harsh Conall jumped onto his makeshift bed, curling up comfortably with his head on his paws and tail lazily draped over his hind feet Conall fell into a deep reassuring sleep.

* * *

 **CRACK. BANG. KROOM. RUMBLE, RUMBLE.**

Conall's head shot up from his restful dreams at the sound of thunder, lightning, and heavily pounding rain. Shaking away cobwebs Conall checked his surroundings it was still well into the midnight hour a warm fire still crackled in the fireplace as the storm pounded against the house. Yawning heavily Conall stood up on the couch stretched his stiff legs then after a brief circle on the couch settled down again his head hanging slightly over the edge of his bed.

 **SCRAP. SCRATCH. SCRAP. SCREECH.**

Conall's ears perked to the noise as his eyes reopened. Laying perfectly still the wolf listened as the sound of rough nails or claws scraped against the cobblestone pathway. With perked ears Conall listened as the scraping walked around the edge of the building a distant pungent odor drifting to his sensitive black nose. As ill intent drifted over Conall stood on the couch quietly stepping down and heading for the front door. Conall looked at the handle then glanced back into the house, stifling a growl Conall shook his fur raised himself on his hind legs and released the latch then with every effort to be quiet slipped outside into the storm closing the protective door behind him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors note: Hello everyone I'm sorry for not updating sooner. Life has been a crazy mess and I only recently realized that I hadn't published any new chapters for a year. Once again I'm so sorry. Here is Chapter Two of _Ancient Magus' Son_.  Please review and let me know what you think. Also once again please note that I only own Conall and the plot for the story. All other characters and ideas belong to Kore Yamazaki. Now please enjoy.**

* * *

Stepping out into the heavy squall Conall felt the instant chill of the ice cold rain hit his head and body his wounds stinging painfully. With abusive memories flooding back of cold and the cage Conall shrank back his eyes squeezed shut his body trembling from the dark time. However swiftly a memory of fire and warmth blazed away the dark thoughts and memories, Elias reaching out his hand, Chise's kind smile and warm touch, Silky's kind eyes, and Ruth's compassionate protection. As the warmth surged through him Conall opened his primal golden eyes a new flame burning within them. Giving a rigid growl the white wolf set out into the storm his head low his ears pressed back against his skull; padding along the stone ground felt the inlaid scratches beneath his pads. Sniffing the stones Conall found the scent of death along the path licking his chops Conall paced towards the corner of the house. Peering around the edge Conall found a massive shadow leaning up against the building eyeing the closed window above its head.

 _Chise's room!_ Conall's eyes stared horrified.

Lightning flashed and thunder crashed revealing a multi armed creature as big as a cow, with delicately creeping fingers the creature reached for the window. Snarling Conall rounded the corner surprising the creeper forcing it to drop to floor. Wind and rain howled as Conall snarled at the creature snapping his jaws as he stalked towards it his hackles raised, ears saluted, lips curled back exposing his pristine white fangs. Swaying its head side to side the creature looked curiously at the white wolf, slowly the creature tried moving around Conall. Growling Conall snapped at the creature catching one of its arm in his fangs, shaking furiously Conall felt the creatures other hands grasp his body trying to desperately to release itself from the wolf's jaws. Through muffled growls Conall clawed at the multi-limbed creature his claws digging deep into its flesh forcing a hidden scream to be lost by the thunder and lightning. Sensing the weakened grip Conall clamped down harder on his target freeing himself from the other hands; with a swinging leap Conall landed heavily on his paws his breathing labored. In the darkened storm Conall shadowed his target baring his fangs as he defensively moved towards the unwelcomed guest slowly driving the creature away from the house. As seconds turned to minutes Conall pushed the creature out of the garden and up into the hills where he stopped raising his head but keeping his fangs bared. Giving one last aggressive growl Conall backed up keeping solid eye contact as he left, however, the creature began to pursue him.

 _Either this thing is thick or persistent._ Conall thought to himself as he snarled leaping at the creature's chest.

Smashing his full body weight into the creature Conall felt gravity work with him as the creature slipped on the soaked grass. In an over grown tussle Conall caught in the arms of the creature slipped and slide down the backside of the hill. Dirt and mud caked onto both the wolf and creature turning both into mud globs, as they continued to rocket down the hill through his covered eyes Conall noticed a deeply embedded boulder quickly gaining ground on them. With swift reflexes Conall leapt up into the air watching in midflight the creature slam in and over the rock snarling viciously the white wolf angled himself downward entrenching his sharp fangs deep into the creature's neck. Watching the creatures life slowly ebb away Conall delicately removed his fangs and stepped back; heavily panting. Only staring at the creature for a minute Conall shook his fur clear of the excess water and clotted mud and grass. Shivering his aching limbs Conall slowly trudged back home silently wondering how he would explain this to Elias and Chise. Reaching the top of the hill Conall turned around to look at the fallen creature finding a strange sight the creature encased in blue flames. Staring at the flames for a few minutes Conall wondered how or who had set the creature ablaze, shaking his fur again Conall once again began trudging down to the house.

Meanwhile hidden behind a wall of trees a young figure stood his arms crossed over his chest as he watched the white wolf crest and descend the hill. _Hmmm so the youngster gained a guard dog and Pilum Muralis seems to have gained another student. Now why did I want to see him again? Why did I create that chimera? Oh my brilliant mind is still damaged from the damned gunshot. Oh now I remember that girl insulted me and now I will strip her down so her master knows to better keep his puppies on tighter leashes._ The young blonde haired boy smiled as the wolf disappeared from sight his eyes sparkling as he watched his prey leave his sight.

Conall, exhausted and aching, slowly walked to the front door and after shaking his thick fur one more time of the dense rain unlatched the front door walked in and shut the door behind him. Still dripping wet Conall walked into the kitchen and dried himself off, replaced his soaked night shirt and shorts for dry ones, cleaned up his trail, and settled down in front of the still crackling fireplace. Glancing at the clock above the mantle and finding it only to be two o'clock Conall settled once again into his wolf form and then settled down in his makeshift bed. Drifting slowly to sleep Conall found a new reason for sleep and a new exhausting but wonderful warmth deep with that settled him down. Even the roaring thunder and cracking of lightning along with the pouring rain weren't going to keep him awake.

 **Whine. Whimper. Whine. Cry.**

Growling Conall opened his eyes once again as the sound of someone crying woke him. After listening a couple of minutes Conall realized that it was a girl's cry that he was hearing, grumbling Conall stood up once again leaving his bed and softly strode up the stairs. Sniffing the air and finding no intrusive scent Conall graduallymade his way down the hall, using his ears to direct him to the new worry. Two minutes passed before Conall came to Chise's closed door, leaning an ear against the door Conall could hear his adoptive sister cry in her sleep. Worriedly Conall pressed his muzzle to the bottom of the door.

"Ruth….. Ruth….. Ruth its Conall open the door." Conall whispered under the door, stepping back as he listened to the Church Grim get up and open the door.

Seeing the large black dog's face full of worry Conall quietly moved into the room quickly arriving at his sister's bedside. Once again getting on his hind legs and placing his front paws on the edge of bed Conall stared down onto Chise's face. Worry, sadness, and fear plastered across her face sent worry through the already exhausted wolf, Conall turned to Ruth.

"Have you tried to wake her?" Conall whispered Ruth instantly nodded.

"Multiple times and multiple ways but she seems stuck in whatever nightmare she's in." Ruth whispered back, as he nudged her limp hand. Conall stared at the familiar's work starting to nuzzle his sister's cheek with his muzzle; continuing for a few minutes the two worked till it seemed like all they were doing were warming their muzzles.

"Ruth stay here with Chise. I'm going to go and wake Elias maybe he'll have an idea about what to do." Conall said jumping down from his position and heading towards the ajar doorway.

"Good luck. Elias isn't much of a morning person." Ruth quietly called after him. Conall rolled his eyes as he slid through the door.

Quietly padding down the hall and down two doors Conall arrived at Elias' room. Without hesitation Conall jumped up resting his paws on the doors handle pulling his weight down the white wolf pushed as he pulled opening the door. Hoping down Conall trotted over to Elias' bed finding his adoptive father laying on his stomach with his chin flat on top of the pillow.

 _Must be the only way he can lay comfortably._ Conall thought as he once again laid his front paws on the edge of the bed; near Elias' head.

"Elias….Elias wake up." Conall said nudging Elias' purple neck; who grumbled at the wolf's cold nose. "Elias please you need to wake up." Conall nudged Elias over and over only to receive a sleepy grumble.

Growling Conall jumped down and began to pace as new worry began to grow for Chise. As he paced the room for a third time a small thought came to mind pausing him in his tracks, turning to the sleeping Elias, Conall thought about his brilliance. Giving a wolf like smirk Conall backed up till he felt his tail tap the open door, freeing one last sigh Conall leapt and after one precocious mid jump vaulted high above the bed crashing down in the middle of Elias' back.

" **AAAHHHH!"**

Elias yelled jumping to his knees while simultaneously sending Conall flying into the footboard of the bed, then tipped over landing heavily on the wood floors. Growling Conall unevenly got to his feet shaking off his rough landing, gaining a slight limp as he walked around the footboard finding Elias in a kneeling position rubbing the small of his back. Turning to the wolf that crept into sight an annoyed look deep within Elias' eyes started to harden.

"Conall! What in the name of the sun is wrong with you? It is not morning and that kind of wakeup call was not appreciated!" Elias said anger deep in his tone as he slowly knelt down and placed his hands on either side of the lycanthrope's head; Conall's ears pressed tight to his head.

"I'm sorry, but you weren't waking up with just my nudging! Somethings wrong with Chise; she's having a terrible nightmare and can't seem to wake up from it!" Conall replied worry creeping into his voice.

Quickly Elias grabbed his robe and slipped on his slippers and followed the limping wolf down the hall into Chise's room. To Conall's surprise Silky stood in the room by the footboard Ruth close to her side, flashing to Chise's side Elias knelt by the panicked girl's head resting his hand on her red hair. For endless minutes Conall, Ruth, and Silky watched as the worried sorcerer listened to Chise's breathing and heartbeat, feeling her temperature, and gave a couple brief shakes before finally standing up rubbing the back of his neck worry set in his eyes. Swallowing hard Conall stood and with a limp in his right front placed his front pads on the edge of the bed. Chise's face lay covered in sweat her breathing feverish and eyes quivered fearfully under their lids; giving a soft whine whimper Conall reached forward and licked away some of the plaguing sweat from the side of Chise's face.

"What's wrong with her, Elias?" Ruth asked his paws quivering on the wooden floor; Elias shook his horned head.

"I am unsure. I have never seen this before in my lifetime. Conall, Ruth I need any information that you can give about this evening any at all." Elias commanded taking a seat at Chise's desk.

"She was sleeping fine even after the storm broke overhead. When the rain started pounding on the roof and windows, Chise did pull me closer probably just out of habit with the storm. It wasn't until later that she started shaking and crying, I tried to casually wake her but she wouldn't; a little while later Conall came to the door." Ruth said turning his head to Conall who remained in place casually rubbing his muzzle and forehead against Chise's cheek and underneath her chin trying to give her comfort.

"Conall?" Elias stated receiving only a sad glance back from the white wolf.

"When the storm broke at midnight it woke me. Once seeing that I was safe I laid back down, however, I didn't immediately fall asleep. I could hear the scraping and scratching of nails or claws on the cobblestones outside, I also caught a dark death scent coming from around the perimeter. Not wanting to wake you I slipped outside and as I came around the edge of the house, I found a very large odd creature reaching up towards Chise's window." Conall said his eyes not leaving Chise's feverish face.

"What happened to the intruder?" Elias questioned firmly.

"I pushed it out of the garden into the hills and forests just behind the house. I intended to leave it with a warning and let it live, however, whether it was thick or persistent it kept pushing back towards the house. Not daring to let it return to cause damage I leapt at it only to give it a final warning, it slipped on the grass sliding downhill till it hit a rock sending me flying into the air." Conall paused, jumping down to face Elias. "I came down on it and ended its life. I didn't want to kill it but I felt a threat from it; a dark threat like the lady from the cold place." Conall dropped his head as small wolf tears slowly streamed down his muzzle. Watching his son weep Elias laid a calming hand on Conall's head rubbing the soft fur with his palm.

"It's alright, however, scolding will come later. Right now we need to wake Chise!" Elias said firmly patting the top of Conall's head.

Nodding his head Conall stood turning to Chise, who continued to shift her head feverishly on her pillow. Suddenly as Conall stared at Chise a small glimmer caught his eye, sniffing the air Conall cautiously stepped around the headboard sorely shifting his body from wolf to boy as he raised himself up. As Conall's form changed the glimmer that caught his attention slowly disappeared as his golden wolf eyes slowly faded into sky blue human. Carefully Conall summoned the wolf again replacing a human leaning over the headboard a wolf stood on its hind legs peering over the chest high headboard. A fair amount of silver threads ensnared Chise's throat along with veiling around her head and shoulders. Staring down Conall watched as the threads slowly tightened around Chise's throat constricting around her head. As the constriction continued Chise began screaming drawing everyone to her side, Elias quickly took her hand calling her name in fitful worry, Ruth instantly leapt onto the bed yelling her name, Silky began to cry as new worry fell on her face; Conall continued to stare at the tightening threads for nearly a minute his gaze narrowing on each single thread.

 **CRACKLE! WHOOSH!**

Flames sprang to life severing the threads sending everyone back, freeing Chise whose eyes instantly opened and who sat upright in a flash her eyes wild with fear gasping for breath. Quickly Ruth and Elias were at her side Elias wrapped his arms around her, pulling her to his chest calmly rubbing her back consoling her with his warm voice. Ruth, meanwhile, pressed close to her side as Chise began crying into Elias' chest; Silky smiled gratefully to Conall who gave a weak smile back, then quietly left. Watching Silky leave and the warm calming of Chise, Conall jumped down from the headboard sighing heavily the white lycanthrope stepped out of the room and slowly strode downstairs to the den. Finding his makeshift bed untouched Conall leapt back up and settled down his head once again laying comfortably on his large paws. However, instead of falling asleep the wolf simply closed his eyes and listened as Elias took care of Chise, the thunderstorm slowly subsiding, and the warm crackle of the fire.

Sunrise seemed like a bad dream for Conall as he awoke to the sun's playful rays dancing on his human face. Grumbling Conall sat up stretching his stiff limbs, folding the various quilts and blankets of his bed placing them in the linen closet, then set to work taking a warm bath smelling of heartleaf, chamomile, and wormwood before getting in a dark blue long sleeve shirt, jeans, and his hiking boots. Strolling down the staircase the teenage lycanthrope could hear Chise and Elias' voices in the kitchen.

"Chise I think you should stay in bed today. After last night and seeing how pale you are this morning I truly believe you should focus on resting for the day." Elias said his voice full of worry; Conall listened as bowls were set on wooden table.

Taking the moment, Conall stepped into the room finding Elias sitting next to Chise a gloved hand resting on top of hers. Walking around the table to his spot in front of the stove, Conall found a warm bowl of oatmeal waiting for him. However, the sight of his sister made the wolf lose his appetite. His sister looked barely alive' with face sunken in and eyes very pale and lifeless Conall grew concerned.

"Really I'm fine Elias… **'Cough'**... I'm just a little tired. After breakfast and once I get going I'll feel better." Chise weakly stated as she raised a shaky spoonful of oatmeal to her mouth. "Besides I have to deliver Simon's medicine today." Conall watched as Chise struggled to eat barely getting the spoon to her mouth.

"Chise." Elias and Chise turned to Conall, who with sympathetic eyes stood taking the spoon from the girl and after blowing on the oatmeal began to feed Chise.

"Elias is right you should stay in bed today. You're weak from last night and need to regain your strength. I'll do your chores today, I'll also take care of the medical deliveries." Conall said as he helped Chise with the final spoonful of oatmeal. Chise stared at Conall staring deep into his sky blue eyes a new silence and wave of exhaustion fell upon her; abruptly Chise slumped into Conall's chest falling fast asleep.

Carefully Conall straightened his sister leaning her back in her chair. Listening to Chise's gentle breathing Conall turned to Elias discovering the beast with a man's body paying close attention to the fifteen year old girl. Catching the boy's concerned look Elias stood and with great care took Chise into his arms; casually taking the unconscious girl to bed. Conall listened to Elias' footsteps as the tapped down the hall and up the wooden staircase; with a sad heavy sigh Conall sat down and started to eat his own breakfast. After finishing his breakfast Conall set to work doing Chise's list of chores: laundry, gardening, and collecting herbs. As noon gradually came around Conall, with Silky's help, gathered the medical deliveries carefully placing all six to seven packages in a dog like harness backpack. Smiling to Silky, Conall slowly shifted to wolf form. Opening his warm golden eyes Conall nodded to Silky who skillfully adjusted the straps as the makeshift saddlebags were laid on Conall's shoulders. A few minutes passed before Conall stepped outside of the home his fur a glimmering beacon as rays of golden sunlight danced on his fur. Shifting his shoulders to make sure the satchels were in place, Conall set forward down the cobblestone path his eyes focused on the wooden gate at the end of the path.

"Conall wait!" Conall paused turning back to the door Elias stood in a long black robe edged with silver Celtic knots on the cuffs and bottom. Slowly the beast headed man drew closer his eyes fixed on Conall's, showing no fear the wolf let Elias get closer then kneel down to his level.

"Conall, thank you for taking on these tasks today I know you must be tired after last night. Please don't push yourself you're still convalescing from your incident last week as well. " Conall gave a simple wolf smile. "I wanted to give you these before you left. This bandana will protect you till we get a better talisman and these crystal flowers are from Chise eat these before you leave and they'll give you a little more energy." Elias said gently tying a black and grey bandana around Conall's white neck, then presented the lycanthrope a handful of crystal flowers.

Sniffing at the flowers Conall wondered if he would really be able to eat something so hard. Glancing up and finding Elias' 'you'd better eat' look Conall took the handful into his mouth carefully munching the surprisingly soft snack. As he chewed Conall felt a second win surge through him, shaking his fur of the tiny prickles Conall looked again into Elias' face an approving smile emerging deep within the guardian's eyes; quietly Elias nodded.

"Now be careful as you go and try to be back before dark. The fields are no place for a lycanthrope at night." Elias said rising to full height gently rubbing and patting his son's head. "Now get going and don't worry about Chise; just come home safe."

Nodding Conall quickly galloped towards the wooden gate and hurtled over landing softly on the other side; then continued to lope down the dirt road. Elias watched as his son disappeared from sight a slight pain rising in his chest. Staring down Elias wondered what the cause of the pain was. It couldn't be loneliness Chise was still here? So what? What could it be? Sighing Elias stepped back into the house removing his black robe and setting to work making a medicine for Chise. As he ground down herbs Elias thought about the night before. He remembered Conall suddenly perking up at some unseen sight then moving to the head of the bed where he had shifted in and out of human form, his focus solely on Chise. Then in a brief instant Conall's eyes blazed blue flames that seemed to connect to an unseen target on Chise; waking her instantly.

 _That look in his eyes. At that moment Conall had the same look that Chise had her first night here. The thought that he's out there and I cannot see him forces my heart to pound and my chest to ache._ Elias thought as he once again grasped his shirt under his bolo tie. _What is this feeling and why does it cause me this pain? Conall._

Conall continued to lope down the dirt road to the nearby village, his precious cargo gently tapping his back. Striding down the road Conall started going over the packages. He would start at the church then slowly deliver each package on the way back the last being on the edge of the village as he left. Glancing at the afternoon sun Conall guessed he had been walking about twenty minutes so it was close to twelve thirty; giving a small smirk Conall moved forward. Entering the village Conall felt a lively excitement in the air, many of the houses were decorated with brilliant flowers, streamers, and vines. Smiling Conall wished to look around even for a moment, however, the pressure of the medicine bags awoke him to reality. Sighing with a smile Conall rushed to the church carefully dodging through the crowds until he arrived at his first delivery. Staring up at the massive church door Conall wondered if he should shift; however, Conall listened to activity around the massive building.

 **Cough. Cough. Cough.**

The young lycanthrope's ears perked to the sound. Carefully Conall followed his ears around the building to the back finding a tall slender man hunched over in a fit of coughs. Trotting over Conall rubbed up and down the man's back looking more like a feline than a canine, slowly the man's coughing stopped but he still heaved for breath. Coming into the man's blurry sight Conall pulled at the left bag's tie then skillfully brought out a package carefully placing it in the hunched over man's lap. Over the next ten minutes Conall watched as the man took one packet of the medicine, downing it with a swig of water brought by one of the surprised sisters of the church. Sitting attentively Conall watched the father once again gain color to his face and listened as he began to breathe easier. Smiling Conall stood stretched his slightly stiffed limbs carefully collected the money for the medicine, then after a goodbye bark went on with his other deliveries. At the second delivery, Conall found a sweet looking old lady sitting on a bench just outside of her home, taking a conscientious sigh Conall stepped closer give a warm hello bark to the woman.

"Oh. Hello there. Are you from the sorcerer's house?" the elderly woman asked a soft smile on her lips; Conall silently nodded his head. "I see. I was hoping to talk a little more with his apprentice today, I do hope she isn't gravely ill." Conall promptly shook his head giving instant relief to the woman. Giving a wolf smile back Conall reached into his delivery pouches and brought out the ladies medicine.

"If you'll please wait here I get the sorcerer's money." The elderly woman said as she struggled to her feet. Conall with worry in his eyes stepped forward allowing the elderly to use his back and fur to get herself up and into her house. Five minutes passed, till the elderly lady came back out coins in a drawstring bag along with an unknown bundle; Conall cocked his head to the bundle. "These are freshly picked oranges from my yard would you mind delivering them to the sorcerer and his apprentice."

Delicately the white lycanthrope took the drawstring bag and bundle into his fangs placing his new cargo into his shoulder bags. Nodding that his business was complete Conall barked a farewell then with a little happy pep in his step continued on his way. As the next deliveries came and went Conall found a new speed come with every stop because with every step a new provision was added to aide Chise's health. Oranges, mint extract, apples, a flask of clean stream water, a handkerchief, a packet of herbal tea, a jar of honey, and finally a head wreath of wild flowers made by some of the villages children; Conall panted heavily at the new weight on his shoulder but the moment with the children pushed him forward.

"Mr. Dog….. Mr. Dog please wait we need to talk to you." Conall was just about to leave the village outskirts when he heard someone calling him; turning around Conall found four girls racing towards him. Panting heavily the brunette girl at the head of the group held a flower wreath in her hands. "Is it true Ms. Chise is sick?"

Conall nodded sadness and worry growing in his heart as he watched the darkness begin to take over the land.

"Could you please give this to her on your way back we all pitched in to make it?" the little girl asked presenting the red, purple, and yellow wreath. Conall sniffed at the poppies and lavender, then after a small sneeze nodded allowing the little girl to place it over Conall's head and around his neck; barking his pleasure Conall had then taken off not willing to wait any longer.

The sun had just about set when Conall arrived back home; exhausted but proud at his accomplishments. Too tired to open the door Conall scratched at it giving a couple barks a moment later Silky opened the door and the white wolf entered his homes warm threshold. Silky stared at the bulging satchels on the Conall's back and the flower wreath around his neck. With great care Silky unfastened the straps from the white lycanthrope's tired body, feeling the weight gone Conall instinctively wanted to shake his fur, but forced himself not to. Tautly Conall stepped upstairs his four paws sore from his adventures as he made his way down the hall to Chise's room. Finding the door partially closed Conall listened to the conversation within.

"I do not understand why my chest hurts more and more with each moment that Conall is not here. Do you know why Chise my human teacher? Please help me understand." Elias said, Conall leaned closer his ears perked forward; listening soundlessly as Chise's bed squeaked.

"I believe you're worried about Conall. You've started to take a shine to him and now that he's out of sight you've become worried." Chise said sounding stronger than at breakfast. Sighing noiselessly Conall gave an easy shove against the partially opened door revealing himself. "Conall!"

"I'm back. Sorry for being a little late I had a bit of trouble going uphill on the way back." Conall said softly looking worriedly at Elias, whose eyes were forcefully stuck on the white wolf.

Old memories painfully returned to the wolf's mind; the strike of a club, the flash of a torch, the aching of his stomach for food, or at the driest times the burning of thirst. Elias watched as Conall laid down quivering in place his body unable to hold him up. Edging off the bed Elias knelt down beside the trembling wolf swiftly removing his black suit jacket and gently laid it over Conall's back. Rubbing Conall through the jacket Elias slowly aroused the lycanthrope from his night tremors; shakily getting to his paws.

"Uhh, man that's a headache, o boy. Elias will you kindly remove the wreath from my neck?" Conall asked weakly leaning into Elias' sitting form. Closing his eyes Conall felt the relieving release as the large wreath was pulled over his head, to which Conall shook his dampened fur compellingly trying to shake off the remaining trembles and sore memories.

"Are you alright Conall?" Chise asked as she moved to the edge of her bed. Putting the wolf to bed Conall grew two legs and settled down beside Chise a new relief rested on the lycanthrope boy's face as he restlessly rubbed the back of his neck.

"I'm better now though I don't know where that wave came from. Hope it doesn't return." Conall said reaching for the wreath on the floor and presenting it to Chise. "While on my back from the errands a group of girls asked me to give this to you. There's a bunch of other items downstairs from the other deliveries for you as well." Chise smiled as she placed the beautiful red and yellow gift on her head.

"Conall thanks for helping with my chores, I promise I'll work even harder tomorrow." Chise stated swiftly standing on her weak legs only to land heavily back on her bed.

Conall watched Chise gasp as an unseen pain grasped at her chest bringing Elias to her side, who held her hand and rubbed her back as a fit of coughs surged upon her. Seeing her struggle for breath Conall got to his feet standing defiantly in front of her. With unknown strength Conall took hold of his sister's wrists raising Chise to her feet with arms above her head. Carefully the lycanthrope pressed his head under Chise's chin forcing her eyes to the ceiling, bit by bit the coughs stopped until Chise was breathing easier. Ear pressed to Chise's chest Conall allowed the wolf senses to the surface as he listened to the heavy pounding of her heart. Two minutes passed before Conall set Chise down on the bed his eyes never leaving her exhausted face.

"Conall lets go down and have dinner. Chise, Silky will bring yours and Ruth's up in a moment." Elias said pulling Conall's eyes off Chise with the resting of his arm on Conall's shoulder. Giving slight pressure to Conall's shoulders Elias led the young lycanthrope out of Chise's room down the hall and stairway to the kitchen where a hearty dinner of meat pie, mashed potatoes, and a leafy salad.

Silently Elias started in on his dinner while Conall simply stared down at his food, his gnawing stomach growling loudly. Looking up from his dinner Elias noted the lycanthrope's appetite, a slowly set down his fork and knife.

"What did you hear?" Elias asked; resting his hands on his lap.

"Her heart it was pounding off beat, her breathing also seemed off, I could hear her blood circulating through her system. Elias what's wrong with her?" Conall questioned his eyes on the verge of tears.

"Chise is a Slay Vega. Slay Vega's are the queen bees of the world. They all can intrigue anything, and are even capable of capturing it. From the beginning, they are able to see fairies and the mystics. The truth is its very rare for mankind. Most don't notice their natural disposition. Those things are the worker bees that are attracted to the queen bee, whether she is capable of seeing or not. However, for the queen bees who can't see, those things are the carriers of fortune, as well as the summoner of misfortune."

"Misfortune?" Conall inquired.

"That's because their kindness and goodwill doesn't always end up doing good for humans. Nonetheless, being favored as Chise is means that she won't have trouble finding help. Like you did at the auction house. It's also an important quality, because it's necessary for her to borrow their help for magic. However, Slay Vegas are also cursed with shortened life spans. They drain and create magical energy limitlessly. As they live, they drain and create an infinite amount of excess energy, but their durability is no different to the average magician. Finally the body is unable to withstand the burden, and, every physical function stops at once. To everyone's knowledge it's incurable, however, I have a plan to help Chise. You've seen the bracelet on Chise's wrist?"

Conall nodded as he recalled the twisting band around Chise's left wrist.

"They were originally used to punish magi and wizards. It cuts off the absorption and production of magical energy. Normally their suffocating things but in Chise's case her body is unable to calm itself down its well suited for her."

Conall continued to stare at his dinner his memory working overtime as he remembered the hard pounding in Chise's chest. _So that was what I heard? Her body trying to comprehend the power still dwelling inside her. Was that why she was weak all day or was it those threads I saw?_

"Conall." Conall pulled his attention back to Elias. "Chise is alright now. I'll figure out what that creature was doing here and what happened to Chise, but for now you and I must eat otherwise we'll have two very angry women on our heads." Elias finished placing a piece of meat pie into his skull like mouth, giving a half smile Conall began to eat though his mind remained active.

After dinner Conall sat on the couch a mug of warm tea in his hands his eyes drawn to the fire under the mantle. Thoughts of Chise raced through him how long did she have, how could he help her; Conall sighed heavily as his eyes focused on the deeply crackling fire. Images seemed to dance in his eyes of aerials dancing and laughing, of spring with new life sprouting like wild fire, of a stream changing into a river; Elias watched as Conall unconsciously set his mug down and started to trace shapes on the wooden surface. Laughter appeared in Elias' eyes as he quietly got up stepped over to a book case, skillfully placing a blank sketch book underneath the boy's hand and a pencil within. Quietly without removing his eyes from the fire Conall scribbled and scratched at the paper for almost two hours till a concealed alert woke Conall from his trance. Blinking his eyes feverish Conall rubbed the dryness away, as the relief came Conall glanced down finding the open sketch book an unreal black and white drawing sketched across the large page.

A large festival scene lay on the page, many fae folk danced around a large bonfire fire two tiers surrounding the warm blaze. Aerials, moth people, and elementals danced and sang on the top, on the bottom centaurs, satyrs, beautiful women and men held hands as the circle counter clockwise around the blaze. All the creatures seemed happy as they jumped twirled and danced around the fire, smiling Conall took note of the creatures. Feeling a hand suddenly rest on his shoulder Conall jumped at the surprise discovering Elias leaning over his right shoulder.

"That's very good Conall you have quite the creative eye." Elias said coming around the side of the couch admiring the vast detail in the drawing. "A lot of detail here in the flames of the bonfire. Tell me did you see this scene in your mind exactly?"

Conall shook his head as his eyes returned to the flames hoping to see something else in the warm blaze.

"No….. I…..I saw it in the flames. Everyone was happy and joyous, to be honest I didn't even feel like I was here. If that makes any sense." Conall replied as his eyes pulled away from the flames. "It was weightless at first, the flames dance I mean, like when you throw a sheet high above a bed and it comes down gently like fluttering snow, but the pull became stronger as I drew enthralled with the dance. Honestly I barely remember looking at the flames. Elias."

"Mmmmm."

"I…umm….I….errr." Conall struggled to find the right words.

"Yes."

A long moment passed before Elias took note of Conall's sketch once again. Sensing a change arise with his new father Conall turned to Elias finding an odd expression within his eyes.

"Conall do you think you could draw the creature that came the other night and also what you saw when you were at Chise's headboard?" Elias asked as he set the sketch book down. Conall looked at the open sketch then turned his attention again to the flames allowing his mind to wander back to the night before.

With eyes once more on the flames Conall began to draw with his hand on the coffee table. Carefully Elias slid a fresh page of the sketch book underneath and a freshly sharpened pencil into the lycanthrope's hand, which instantly began sketching two different scenes, splitting the page horizontally in half. Quietly Conall sketched from top to bottom the top sketch taking on the form of the misshapen creature that had creeped around the sleeping house, while the bottom took the form of Chise upside down her eyes feverish while spider like threads crisscrossed over her face. An hour passed before Conall's concentrative trance broke revealing two new separate scenes; both filled with sadness and worry. Pushing the sketch book towards Elias, Conall rubbed his eyes hiding his face from the sights that made his heart pound uncomfortably. Ten minutes passed before Conall felt the comfortable squeeze of Elias' hand on his shoulder looking up and finding his father's warm happy eyes. Gently pulling the teen closer by the back of neck Elias nuzzled Conall's cheek, giving a small comfort to the nearly exhausted boy. Sighing tiredly Conall rubbed his head up and down Elias' smooth skull face his worries slowly melting away with each movement.

"You've done well Conall. Your scolding will be this no more doing things on your own, let one of the family know if you hear, see, smell, taste, or feel anything alright. You are part of my family. Now let's get you to bed." Elias said as he stood closing the sketch book and helping the half asleep Conall to his feet.

Reaching for the railing Conall replaced some of his weight on the wood banister gritting his teeth as he felt the soreness arise in his back from where the intruder held him and the woman had shredded his back.

"Elias I don't recognize faces. I recognize the light around them. Ahhh." Conall was nearly dropped to his knees, Elias tightened his grip on the teen's shoulders as he gasped for breath.

Steadying the youth Elias assisted Conall upstairs down the hall to a room across from his. Supporting Conall Elias eased the door to a sight that awoke the lycanthrope leaving his mouth open. A warm lit room sat in front of Conall a desk and easel faced a wall of bookshelves while a medium bed pressed close to the windows facing the backside of the house. Finding new strength Conall stepped into the room running his hands over the easel, desk, and wood framed bed. Studying the room with confusion Conall turned to Elias, who leaned in the open doorway his arms crossed over his chest, a smile appeared in the master of the house's eyes.

"I had hoped to have this room ready for you by the time you arrived home, but I needed a few more hours to get the last remaining details set up." Elias replied moving closer to Conall resting a gloved hand on his shoulder. "As I said this is your home to. Only makes sense to have a room suited for you." Happiness flooded through Conall as he threw his arms around Elias' neck in a warm hug.

"Thank you Elias. Thank you." Conall whispered as he pressed himself closer to Elias.

Ten minutes later, Conall sat in his night clothes on his new bed. To Conall's surprise he felt safe, warm, at home in his new room; even though the room was new to him somehow it felt like it had always been his. Giving a relaxing sigh Conall put himself to bed resting comfortably in the cool covers of his bed, an odd smell rested in his pillow and blankets.

 _Refreshing and a bit bitter like an open field._ Conall thought to himself as he slowly settled down into a deep exhausted sleep. _I'm home_.


End file.
